User talk:Lurantide
Moderator Jakraizel? Arnt you a moderator on "Jak and Daxter HQ"? Lurantide 20:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes but only formally, I have no real rights or dutys. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 20:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I might be able to change that. As soon as I get to know everyone a little better, I could grant you a real position. I am going to making some changes to the site, unlike my predecessor Morgan, I am more focused on content instead of the number of users. To get what you want you have to earn it. I plan on doing just that. Nice to meet you.Lurantide 21:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ha, good luck.Morgan84 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd recomend using such a site for more opinion and speculation than is usual for a wiki. It can be a good thing on presonal sites.Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 21:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Together we can make this work. Continue to work hard. But limit your commitments and encumbrances to those that still allow you a peaceful and organized life. Anything is possible. I want it to be a place for people to get information and any Jak and Daxter related news.Lurantide 21:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you get the Images? I am pretty sure I emailed you some custom images the other day. We really needed those pics. Anyway, be sure to add them to TLF content. I am hoping to find some decent images, but it's your responsibility to make the site look a little more professional.Morgan84 23:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I also got a response from SP. He confirmed it. It should be up and running by Febuary. It will definatly impact our results.Morgan84 23:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I have no intrest in results. I added the new images to the site though. Could be me, but the J&D HQ has never updated, ever. Good going with making an actual big site? [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 19:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I do not understand what you mean by "not updated". Lurantide 21:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, there is nothing new and it still looks pretty bad. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am sorry you feel that way. You don't have to visit if you don't want too. I am not stopping you. Lurantide 22:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) But it is sad, why do you not update it? [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) This is only my third week. Me and the other "administrators" (volunteers) are currently in the stage of planning. Changes should come soon, but right now I am more concerned on the latest J&D related news.Lurantide 22:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. right. I would love to see that. If I was not such an @$$ I would have kept it myself. Morgan84 21:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I wish you did. ;_; Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 00:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am sorry to disappoint you Angel's Nightmare. You sure are making me feel like crap. Lurantide 14:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You changed the site template? Wow, what's up with the changes. Morgan84 16:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You misunderstood, Lurantide. I personally think you're doing a better job. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 22:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Your message We decided to remove your message from everyone's talk page, because it could be considered spam (and also quite unnecessary). Next time simply put a message on your user/talk page or make a Forum topic (in the off-topic forums). Anyone who would be interested in it will take a look and if you're lucky, vote in your poll.--[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'll remove it immediately. It was wrong of me to do it in the first place. --Lurantide 22:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) The poll wasn't wrong, but the way you decided to ask people to vote for it was. However it would indeed be more convenient if the poll was on a Forum page, as in, the same page where you ask people to vote. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. I will go somewhere else. Thanks for your help. Sorry about that. I won't cause trouble anymore. I don't plan on staying here. Thanks though. Lurantide 23:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC)